finalfantasycrystalchronicles_the_war_of_the_agesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rossandra
Personality: Unknown Skills: Unknown Weapons: Unknown Hobbies: Unknown Background story: A hateful yuke with little respect for anyone but herself. She grew apart from her loving family, herself the sole child, when they tried to convince her that all races should be equal, instead preferring the views of her peers that yukes were superior because of their magical skills. Even her peers, however, would eventually find her too much to handle. She had a harsh break-up with her family and friends, who thought her attitude would get her into trouble. In return she scorned them, deciding to set out into the world to gain power and respect and to show everyone else what she could really do. In truth the break-up hurt her; she gave herself the title of “Rossandra the Cold” to counteract this, hoping to ward off any enemies as well as give herself the necessary confidence boost to recover from whatever words were spoken. No one has yet to debunk her of the title, whether from lack or attempts or through defeat, she won't say. In general Rossandra feels emotions are ridiculous and silly. She is a logical thinker to the point of being ruthless, and is good at battle tactics. When she does show emotion it is somewhere in the range of sadism, cold fury and/or schadenfreude towards weaker monsters. Her interactions with people have led her to increasingly spurn any positive reactions with other beings. If not stopped, she may begin to treat people like she does the monsters she butchers in her path. In battle she is a fierce mage who specializes in ice, healing, and occasionally holy magic, although she can pull out any other kind of magic in a pinch. Complicated spells like gravity, buffs, or any “aga” level spells will take her a while however, and are usually reserved for moments where she can ambush her foe. Her favourite method of attack is to freeze her foes, then finish up with a swing from her spiked hammer to shatter them. She is admittedly weak to large crowds of enemies and can have trouble with very long or very short range foes. She ends to wear very regal or surprisingly frilly outfits. She likes what she likes and it's not her problem if you don't, after all! Salmon seems to be her favourite colour, and she often combines it with creamy white for an elegant look. The bronze armour she wears accents nicely, but if she seems to be proud of her appearance it's because she aims not to impress others, but only herself, holding herself to a higher standard than others. Her sallet has upturned point at the end, and often reminds people of a snooty nose. As far as she's concerned it's probably an accurate mental image. Currently it's not known where or why she travels. Most of the time she can be found near ruins, killing monsters and/or finding relics to sell or add to her power. Current story: Unknown Other information: UnknownCategory:Characters Category:Yuke Category:The War Of The Ages: The Mismatched Heroes characters Category:Female characters